


Until Today

by Geckota



Category: Deltarune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckota/pseuds/Geckota
Summary: A re-interpretation of the ending of chapter 1 of Deltarune.





	Until Today

**Author's Note:**

> My first jab on a complete fic. I appreciate any and all input!

Late night. Bedroom. Blood rush. Spasming. Collapse.

In. 

Pain. Scream. Splatter. 

Out.

Kris is hurt.

Not that it matters to them now. The source of said hurt, after having the time of its life piloting every action their body makes for the rest of that day, is now outside of them, dripping small amounts of red viscous liquid, on display in their hand, clutched hard. The puppet strings, finally, are cut.

Bang.

Silence.

Kris is tired.

They’re back to themself now, the puppeteer previously sitting inside of them now fluttering in a cage, desperately moving about between the bars, unable to go beyond them. Helpless, it can’t help but watch as Kris stands still, their back probably standing up a bit too straight, their legs hunched over in an odd angle, their right hand bent upwards, as if hanging from a puppet string too short.

Slowly, they pulled out a shiny piece of metal it couldn’t quite make up yet, until they lifted their arm up, and the soft moon light from the previously opened curtains finally revealed what it is. A clean, glistening knife, its clean stainless sheen reflecting the dimly lit sky outside. It isn’t sure where they got it from, and nor can it be bothered to worry about that now, with its previous vessel now standing stiff in an unnatural position, wielding a potentially very lethal utensil, about to do who knows what.

Still helpless behind the bars of the birdcage, it proceeded to watch and flutter more in horror. Kris’ eyes, previously well hidden behind their brown hair, turned into a vivid shade of red, a strong glow emanating from it, concealing their iris from view. the light blinked once while emitting a strange noise it swears is familiar, although it can’t quite put the exact origin, sharply contrasting the dark blue unlit room.

Kris is free.

At least for now, that is. Nevermind the great pulsing pain inside their chest cavity, nevermind the knife sharp and ready in their hand, nevermind their emotions running crazily all over their head, with all but one helpless witness of a SOUL to witness it all.

Where can they even begin?

They could go on to a tangent on how the more time goes on, the more they feel that tending to their family’s expectations becomes a very difficult chore, or on how their brother, who even now hasn’t showed up home no matter how much Kris misses him, is always three steps in front of them, procuring all kinds of rewards and achievements left and right, all the while getting to know more and more people who care about him, much unlike Kris’ non-existent social life, which hasn’t seen anyone else but themself, until only today.

The day they entered and saved the Dark World with their newly acquired yet loved friends.

In one day, they managed to dearly befriend the person who kept kicking them down, under the reasoning that according to her, they think they’re too good for the rest of the world to even have their eyes shown, until that afternoon, all of that changed. She still has some good in her, after all. They look after each other now, departing the Dark World with a new sense of amity between them, something both have considered impossible, until today.

In one day, they made dear friends with an admittedly adorable monster from an entirely different world, an individual whose mere existence ticks each and every one of their long-deprived needs, which even made them consider, at times, to progress the bond beyond just friendship. It was with him that they managed to express their previously repressed feelings blunt and loud, something they’ve always considered impossible, until today.

In one day, with these new friends of theirs, they discovered a world-changing prophecy involving them as one of the heroes in it, went on to navigate an unknown world littered with monsters mostly wanting them dead and survived, fought against an unusually strong magician monster and won, saved an entire kingdom and all of its subjects from a progressively oppressive regime, and sealed the second Dark Fountain, essentially saving that whole world, something they’ve always considered impossible, until today.

Today is, perhaps, the most colorful day in their typically grey life, and if the contrast between the desolate shelves on top of their bed and the gold-laden, brightly medalled shelves on top of their sibling’s is anything to go by, it’s also the day in which they’ve achieved so much in so little time, at odds with their usually unenthusiastic outlook on life. It’s almost as if it’s something they can finally be, at least, just a little happy about.

Which is true, were it actually was Kris who did it, and not the puppeteer they so resent.

Kris is hurt.

In one night, their sanity is being clouded by a gut-wrenching cocktail of sorrow, angst, and agitation, all bottled up within them, unable to go anywhere beyond the dark cavity of their chest. They never thought they’d go out, let alone letting it take over them, but here they are now. 

Something they’ve always considered impossible, until today.


End file.
